epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 86 ROB vs Metal (Terminator vs Robocop)
Oh shit! A Wach blog that's over due since motherfucking July! And the first blog since my retirement, I must totally be back now!!!!!!!! There I said it for you, now you don't need to. :) But yeah looky, the final ERB parody until next season, were almost to 100 guys and I can't wait to get there :) Btw, I call ROB, ROB, not this ROA bullshit its fucking ROB and the parody will state so and the parody is always right...enjoy. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY METALFIRE VS ROBOTICOPERATINAPPLE BEGIN Metal ROB! I suggest you use your Super Smash Bros reference, Cause I'm already getting annoying just by your presence. And I'll be Melting My Foes, just with my disses, And I'll School you with my Gang just in time for Christmas. I mean you have the worst grammar ever since Wach left, Me and my Pokemon will shoot you down like I'm a Hunter, X. You're falling just like Newton said cause you're not doing your Jobs, You won't be leaving this in One Piece don't you know that Rob? You'll find out Who I Really Am after this Civil War starts, Cause you're wasting my time when I could be playing Kingdom Hearts. I'm MetalFire, without the Brands, To beat the man, who wants to be a clam. Now I won this battle without a prob... Your move, Rob Rob Stop. This Bullshit Matchup between us is no longer a must, Laks series make all of yours look like that they were rushed. I am RoboticOperatingApple and I'm not your Buddy, And your Heat-ran out of raps after ARB turned out cruddy. I'm so relentless that I will destroy you no matter how much you have to beg, I'll rapidly attack and distract on the moment that little GIR is humping your leg. Hey MetalFire, without grammar, my intelligence is almost scary, You're a bigger fail than that bitch, Batkari! Stay silent in chat, since nobody speaks Weeaboo! Everyone Fuck you MetalFire! Rob Dipshit! You have a quote against you! Going through your blog post and seeing you wishing Birthdays when no one asked, Well Time for your next shit rap and then, you'll be crashed. Metal Indeed I'm Crashed, he's better than Spyro, You're unimportant, that's why Wach said you have no info. My PC beats your AC in a fight, I can't help it if I'm hot it's my Pokemon type! Rob I'll take out your metal because I know you're soft, I'll give you an Analysis, Metal has lost! Metal Very cute, but your milk got in the way, This Note will be your Death, Rob: Write a page! Rob Chill out, asshole. This Death Battles still going on, I know this Wanna-be cartoon can't beat, a Brazilian. You're too weak! My raps are so tough you'll run to your mommy! There's no more peace, Metal, just like Gandhi.. WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU-IDK THE NEW ERB SEASON ISN'T OUT YET MAYBE SOMETHING WITH TKID OR SOMETHING, WHALE VS SPIDER ALSO HAS TO HAPPEN, MAYBE A RETIRED STAFF BATTLE TOO, PRETTY SURE BREZ DESERVES ANOTHER BATTLE, ALSO FLATS, PROBABLY GRAV TOO-DECIDE EPIC RAP THATS ENOUGH HINTS BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? Metal Rob Category:Blog posts